1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, there is caused a phenomenon referred to as a “jam” in which a paper gets jammed during a transport due to a paper defect or a malfunction of the apparatus in some cases.
When the jam occurs, a user opens a housing cover to take away the paper getting jammed over a paper transporting path in the vicinity of a print engine.
When the housing cover is closed, then, a notice of a completion of a paper jam processing is displayed on a user interface so that the user confirms that the jam is released.